Nine and Nine
by Mizuno Yozora
Summary: Arwah sepasang kekasih yang berasal dari SMA Rakuzan dan SMA Seirin yang membalas dendam, membuat seluruh Jepang menjadi kalang kabut dibuatnya. Enggan peduli terhadap hal tersebut, Kise Ryouta tetap nekat mengunjungi gedung SMA Kaijou hanya untuk mengambil handphone-nya yang tertinggal. Sedangkan kedua arwah tersebut sedang meneror SMA itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? AoKise & AkaKuro


_"Maafkan aku... Tetsuya..."_

_"Hatiku tak pernah mendeteksi kesalahan apapun yang kau lakukan padaku."_

_"Kumohon, Tetsuya. Jangan tersenyum... untukku..."_

_"Akashi-kun, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."_

_"Tet...su...ya..."_

_"Akashi-kun..."_

_"Tetsu...ya..."_

_"A- Seijuuro-kun..."_

_"Tetsuya... bunuh aku... bawa aku bersamamu..."_

_"Jangan begini Seijuuro-kun. Aku, aku sudah tenang..."_

_"Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Tetsu...ya... Tet-"_

_"Tidak! Hentikan, Seijuuro-kun!"_

_"TETSUYAAAA!"_

.

**9_+_9**

.

"09 September 2009. Telah terjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan pada pukul 9 pagi di halaman sebuah SMA elit Prefektur Kyoto, SMA Rakuzan. Insiden tersebut merupakan tragedi dimana seorang putra tunggal keluarga Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro, yang melakukan aksi terjun bebas dari lantai 5 SMA Rakuzan."

"Kematian secara mendadak di hadapan para siswa-siswi SMA Rakuzan, menyebabkan beberapa siswi mengalami trauma, dan beberapa siswa yang kesulitan bernafas lantaran terkejut."

"Keadaan tubuhnya sungguh mengenaskan. Sisi kiri yang mendarat lebih dulu telah hancur lebur dan menyebabkan satu mata emasnya keluar dari tempat. Selain itu, dagingnya yang koya-"

_-piip-_

.

.

**Disclaimer** :

**Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Nine and Nine** © **Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing :**

**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta x Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning : Failed!Horror, Failed!Mistery, TYPO(s), Alur Ngebut, Boys Love, Dan Sekeluarga Besar.**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**"Apa maksudnya ini?!"**

.

.

Selama 3 bulan ini, Jepang telah digemparkan oleh berbagai macam kasus penculikan serta pembunuhan siswa-siswi tingkat SMA. Hal ini menyebabkan berbagai macam pertanyaan retoris mengambang banyak ke permukaan ranah pendidikan. Dan tentu saja yang utama adalah,

"Siapa pelakunya?"

Meski pertanyaan tersebut alangkah mudah dilontarkan, sayangnya butuh memutar otak bahkan hingga 360 derajat –jika bisa- hanya untuk menjawabnya. Sungguh, ini semua di luar batas pemikiran umat manusia. Tak ada jawaban logis yang mampu menjawabnya.

Namun bagaimana dengan sisi 'yang lain'?

Entahlah. Ada yang percaya, dan ada juga yang tidak. Tidak semua orang di dunia ini yang mempercayai hal-hal mistis yang sungguh tidak masuk di akal. Namun, ada beberapa juga yang percaya. Masing-masing orang dapat memiliki opini masing-masing, bukan?

Oh ayolah, mengapa sebuah kasus yang **hanya** meliputi sekitar **penculikan** dan **pembunuhan** yang kerap kali terjadi di seluruh dunia harus menjadi sorotan utama rakyat Jepang saat ini? Itu hal **biasa**, kan? Untuk apa diributkan? Kenapa tidak serahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?

Hahaha! Sayangnya pihak yang berwajib bahkan sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melepas topi kebanggaan mereka sendiri. Mereka menyerah. Mereka tak sanggup lagi. Bahkan mereka dengan relanya merendahkan harga diri hanya untuk mengibarkan bendera putih.

Pemerintah Jepang frustasi.

Haruskah ia meminta bantuan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa logika ini? Keterlaluan sekali kasus ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika ini hanya terjadi sesekali dan tidak memakan banyak korban, mungkin para petinggi Jepang tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk masalah ini. Mereka masih bisa berfikir untuk kembali memajukan Jepang untuk menjadi lebih _modern_ lagi. Bukannya sibuk memikirkan mayat-mayat siswa-siswi SMA yang berserakkan hampir di 9 sekolah lebih.

'_Yang anehnya... selalu memakan 9 korban...'_

SMA Shuutoku, 9 orang. SMA Yosen, 9 orang. SMA Shenshinkan, 9 orang. SMA Josei, 9 orang. SMA Kirisaki Dai-Ichi, 9 orang. SMA Seihou, 9 orang. SMA Torimura, 9 orang. Shinkyou Gakuen, 9 orang. Dan-

-SMA Kaijou... 8 orang...

Dengan begitu, selama 3 bulan kasus tersebut telah berhasil membantai 80 orang siswa-siswi SMA habis-habisan. Wajar saja jika mayat telah berserakan dalam beberapa SMA di prefektur Jepang.

Ditambah pula dengan 2 kasus kematian yang terjadi sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Alhasil jumlah korban yang telah tewas adalah 82 orang.

Satu orang siswa SMA Seirin. Dan satu orang siswa SMA Rakuzan...

.

**9_+_9**

.

**13 Desember 2009**

Suasana malam telah lenggang. Jam 8.47 malam bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah. Namun, seorang model sekaligus atlit Tim Basket SMA Kaijou terpaksa melakukannya. Maka itulah, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut telah berada di sini, dengan segala raut menahan takut yang bergelora di jantungnya.

Jika bukan karena _handphone_-nya yang tertinggal, Kise Ryouta tidak akan sudi menapakkan kakinya dalam gedung SMA Kaijou ketika malam hari. Belum lagi masalah kasus-kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan yang masih hangat dibicarakan meski sudah 3 bulan terlewati. Ditambah pula, SMA Kaijou telah kedapatan korban ke-8 sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

Ah! Persetan dengan kasus tersebut! Ancaman kematian tidak hanya hadir dalam sekolahnya, tapi juga hadir dari kedua kakak perempuannya yang 'mengerikan' itu, tahu! Pada akhirnya, kise memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko yang berada di sekolahnya saja. Toh, sudah 2 minggu berlalu. Jarak yang cukup jauh, bukan?

Suasana benar-benar tak mendukung. Sepanjang lorong kelas yang gelap, tiap langkah Kise begitu terdengar nyaring. Oh ayolah, baru kali ini kise merutuki letak kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan gemerisik ranting yang bergores lantaran hembusan angin, semakin membuat pemuda pirang ini merinding dengan lampu koridor yang berkedip-kedip.

Kelas 1-B. Untuk sesaat, Kise dapat bernafas lega. Dirinya telah sampai di depan ruang kelas yang menjadi saksi atas kecerobohan Kise yang lupa mengambil _handphone_-nya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Kise tergolong orang yang –sangat- bodoh, lantaran nekat mengambil _handphone_ yang tertinggal pada malam hari tanpa seorangpun teman. Namun, bagi seorang yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang -sangat- sibuk seperti Kise, _handphone_ merupakan pegangan penting yang tak boleh lepas jika bisa.

'CEKLEK'

Kise membuka pintu dengan perlahan, pemuda dengan iris permata _topaz_ itu mencoba untuk meminimalisir gema berisik yang tercipta dari aktifitasnya. Dan kelas tersebut terbuka dengan lancarnya, namun memiliki nuansa gelap gulita yang membuat Kise sulit melihat. Mencekam.

Untungnya Kise berposisi memiliki tempat duduk paling depan banjar ke-3 dari 5 banjar yang ada. Tepatnya di tengah. Jadi, Kise tidak perlu mati-matian untuk merangsek lebih dalam ke ruang kelasnya yang mengerikan itu. Siapa juga yang mau?

Tapi itu pemikiran awalnya...

Sebelum sang model _ikemen_ kita itu tergelincir oleh sebuah benda lunak yang licin.

"HUWAAA!"

_'Brukk!'_

"_Ittai-ssu_..." Kise meringis sembari mengusap punggungnya yang terbentur lantai. Sakit. Benturan tadi sangatlah kuat. Dan si kepala pirang meyakini jika punggungnya akan memar-memar setelah ini. Hah, sudahlah. Kise hanya bisa pasrah jika esok badannya akan sakit semua.

Kise berniat untuk bangun, sebelum sebuah bola berwarna putih menggelinding perlahan ke arahnya. Bola putih tersebut mengeluarkan lendir bening dengan sedikit cairan pekat berwarna merah. Begitu selesai bergulir, bola tersebut tepat berhenti dengan menunjukan sisi bundar berwarna keemasan yang indah. Bola itu... bola mata? Melotot padanya pula!

_'GLEK' _Kise menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini tepat ketika malam hari, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Oh Tuhan, apakah ia akan mati muda? Jangan dulu! Kise belum berhasil menggapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang pilot! Kini kise benar-benar sedih, mengapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?

Pemuda pirang itu berniat untuk menghapus keringat dingin yang mengucur dari dahinya. Awalnya ia tak menyadarinya, hingga ia merasa jika tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggungnya itu telah berselimut darah dengan amis yang menjijikan.

Itu bukan darahnya...

"Tuhan, apa lagi ini?" Kise mulai gelisah, tatkala menyadari keadaan aneh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tempatnya terduduk saat ini telah dibanjiri oleh darah yang anyirnya luar biasa. Padahal Kise tak merasa bahwa dirinya terluka sama sekali.

Mau lari, tapi tak bisa. Mau kabur, tapi tak sanggup. Badannya seolah terpaku dan memaksanya untuk menyaksikan segala keanehan ini.

Hingga sebuah benda hitam yang diketahui sebagai _handphone_ Kise terlempar dan jatuh tepat ke tangannya. Seolah disengaja.

Tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Lagi-lagi keringat dingin serasa mengalir deras dari seluruh tubuhnya. Suaranya untuk menjerit tertelan bulat-bulat dan tak bisa keluar. Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, tolonglah Kise yang tengah menghadapi ujian sulit ini.

Karena tak dapat melihat apapun dalam gelap, Kise memanfaatkan cahaya dari _handphone_-nya untuk menyorot sekitarnya. Hanya saja, yang ia dapati hanyalah ruang kelas yang kosong. Tak ada seorangpun. Yang ada hanyalah dia, bola mata, dan darah.

Iseng, mengingat jika _handphone_-nya itu dilengkapi kamera yang canggih untuk dapat menghasilkan jepretan foto dirinya dengan kualitas tinggi, Kise menjepretkan kameranya 1 kali untuk sisi depannya, 1 kali untuk sisi kirinya, dan 1 kali untuk sisi kanannya.

Bodoh, apa yang dia lakukan? Mencoba menjadi tim-tim penyelidik dunia lain seperti acara-acara di televisi? Kenapa Kise malah memotret hal yang tak perlu? Kise juga tidak tahu menahu. Hanya saja, jarak waktu yang singkat membuatnya berfikiran sekilas untuk memotret sekitarnya.

Dan... Kise mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk melihat ketiga foto tersebut.

Foto pertama, sisi kirinya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah itu serasa ingin memuntahkan segala macam hal yang berada dalam perutnya. Kise mual. Kise merasa jijik dengan pemandangan yang ia temuka dalam foto berkapasitas tinggi itu. Bagaimana tidak? Foto tersebut menunjukkan gambar bertumpuk-tumpuk usus yang telah merceceran dan mengeluarkan lendir pekat dengan darah hitam yang menggumpal.

Kise menatap pada sisi kirinya. Kini ia benar-benar dapat melihat usus-usus yang mulanya tak berada di sana. Kise berjengit merinding. Matanya mulai berair dengan segala kejadian aneh yang telah terjadi malam ini. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah berani menjelajahi gedung SMA Kaijou pada malam hari. Jika ia tahu bahwa yang akan terjadi akan begini jadinya, Kise rela jika bahkan _handphone_-nya hancur lebur dan tak pernah kembali dalam genggamannya.

Foto kedua, sisi kanannya. Kise benar-benar merasa jika lidahnya ingin keluar bersamaan dengan segala teriakan yang sedari tadi terpendam tak keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia benar-benar merasa tercekat. Figur seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dengan list biru itu menunduk dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah kamera dengan kulit yang pucat kebiruan.

Sudut bibirnya pecah dengan darah yang mengalir dari mata kanan dan lubang hidungnya. Sedangkan rambut biru mudanya itu menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut. Perut pemuda tersebut telah koyak, bolong, dan kosong melompong tanpa adanya organ dalam sama sekali. Bagaikan telah dicerai beraikan dari dalam tubuhnya secara teliti dan sengaja.

Foto ketiga, sisi depannya. Oh... Kise ingin pingsan segera, tapi tidak ingin mati. Sosok pemuda dengan jas sekolah berwarna coklat tua, berambut merah dengan mata kanan yang senada, serta jangan lupakan seringai jahatnya yang seolah dapat membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya. Oh, betapa mengerikannya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegang gunting merah yang telah lapuk dan karatan, sedangkan tubuh bagian kirinya benar-benar hancur dan tak layak lihat.

Tulang kanan dan kaki kirinya benar-benar lemas tak bertulang, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri angkuh di depan Kise. Wajahnya memang tampan tapi seram jika menatap sebelah kirinya yang kehilangan bola mata. Tunggu sebentar, jadi bola mata emas itu miliknya? Tapi kenapa beda warna?

'_JLEGGER!'_

Hingga sebuah petir dan kilat yang luar biasa besar, telah berhasil menampakkan sekilas dari tubuh –entah mayat, entah setan- yang kini telah menemani dirinya dalam ruang kelas 1-B ini...

"_**Maaf, Ryouta. Aku menjatuhkan mataku..."**_

"_**Kise-kun. Kau menginjak ususku..."**_

Kise melotot. Tak sanggup lagi dengan ini semua, Kise mencoba bangkit dan menjerit sekuat tenaga. "TOLONG! TOLO-hkk... ghh.. hhh..." namun sayangnya, segelintir usus nan panjang telah melilit lehernya lebih dulu. Kencang, kuat, menyiksa. Kise sulit bernafas.

Kini pemuda dengan surai biru muda telah beralih dengan cepat di belakang Kise. Terlihat bahwa ujung dari usus tersebut berada dalam ujung perutnya yang bolong. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu menarik tangan Kise kebelakang dengan sangat kuat. Tak membiarkan Kise untuk melakukan hal-hal tak menyenangkan baginya.

"_**Baru bisa teriak, Ryouta?"**_

Kise memejamkan matanya. Tak ingin melihat akhir dari hidupnya sendiri. Sedih, ya? Seorang Kise Ryouta harus mati di tangan dua orang arwah penasaran yang haus akan membunuh...

...atau jangan-jangan, merekalah yang selama ini menjadi biang dari kasus-kasus pembunuhan?

'_Ternyata makhluk halus memang ada, ya?'_ Kise tersenyum lemah. Mengingat jika pasokan udara yang dihirupnya telah menipis, menjadikannya lemah tak berdaya.

Tanpa Kise lihat, pemuda berambut merah telah mengayunkan gunting merahnya dengan semangat ala psikopat ulung. Tawa jahat menggema dan membahana mengisi ruang kelas 1-B SMA Kaijou. Kise akan menjadi korban ke-9. Lengkaplah...

"_**MATI KAU, KISE RYOUTA!"**_

'_TENG!' 'TENG!' 'TENG!'_

Jam dalam ruang kelas berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan jika saat ini adalah tepat pukul 9 malam. Gunting yang bahkan jaraknya tak bisa dihitung dengan _centi_ lagi dari mata Kise, kini telah terjatuh ke lantai. Usus yang membelit leher Kise dan tangan dingin pemuda biru muda juga sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Suara keras gunting yang terantuk lantai, membuat Kise keheranan dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap apa yang terjadi.

_Yeah_, dan yang ia dapati adalah ruang kelas yang kosong seperti semula. Bersih. Tanpa adanya darah, usus, bola mata, atau apapun itu yang dapat membuat Kise mengerang frustasi. Kise berharap jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia lewati. Namun sungguh disayangkan, keadaan kelasnya memang bersih, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Lendir-lendir berbau busuk masih melekat di lehernya, darah-darah masih setia mengotori tangan dan pakaiannya. Oh, bagaimana bisa Kise menganggap ini semua mimpi?

Tangan kanan Kise bergetar. Kise melihat tangan kanannya sendiri dengan tampang pucat pasi. Sungguh, Kise tak menyukai keadaannya yang sekarang ini. "Apa... yang terjadi?" ujarnya entah pada siapa. Mengingat jika 'sekarang' ini ia telah merasa sendirian.

"Nyaris."

"Huh?"

Tidak. Kise tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda dengan balutan jas coklat muda yang sama seperti yang Kise kenakan saat ini, telah terduduk dengan santai di atas meja guru. Rambutnya hitam agak jabrik. Tatapan matanya itu memandang malas ke arah Kise.

"K-kau?! Siapa kau?! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sana?! Sejak kapan?!" Kise heboh. Tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kise segera bangkit dan bersiap untuk melempar meja ke arah pemuda yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Kise. Seragam SMA Kaijou.

"Pfftt...Hahahaha!" pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memegangi perutnya seolah-olah merasa sakit lantaran tawanya sendiri. Wajahnya yang tampan menjadi terlihat semakin manis dengan rautnya yang bahagia.

"_Mou, _kenapa kau malah tertawa-_ssu_?" pemuda pirang itu merasa jengkel.

"Jadi, kau mau aku bagaimana? Menjawab pertanyaanmu?" ujar si pemuda sembari berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Sedangkan Kise hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Merasa jika pemuda di depannya ini tidak berbahaya, posenya yang semula akan melempar meja, kini telah berganti menjadi duduk di atas meja yang hendak di lemparnya.

"Aku? Aku, Kasamatsu Yukio. Siswa SMA Kaijou kelas 2-A. Bagaimana bisa? Aku bisa berada di sini, karena aku sudah **mati**. Sejak kapan? Sejak Akashi dan Kuroko meninggalkanmu."

"MATI LAGI-SSU?!" Kise mengerang frustasi. Kenapa malam ini ia berurusan dengan segala yang sudah mati?

Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai siswa SMA Kaijou itu menyeringai. Ia memegang dagunya sendiri sembari memberi sebuah pertanyaan untuk Kise. "_Na, omae._ Mau bukti?"

'_Brukk!_'

Dengan cepat, pergelangan kaki kanan Kasamatsu lepas dari tempatnya, disusul dengan kaki, tangan, pinggang, hingga kepala yang berhamburan dan jatuh tepat ke lantai. Tubuhnya terpotong-potong dan membuktikan bahwa ia telah mati dalam kondisi termutilasi.

"HUWAAAA! IYA! IYA! AKU PERCAYA! SAMBUNG LAGI-_SSU_! SAMBUNG LAGI!"

Kise telah berdiri di atas meja. Menjerit-jerit histeris dengan lelehan air mata takut yang justru terlihat hanya sebuah air mata berlebihan. Kasamatsu yang melihatnya hanya sedikit terkekeh, lalu kembali membuat tubuhnya kembali utuh seperti semula. Ajaib sekaligus ghaib. "Kau berisik sekali."

"ITU KARENA KAU MENYERAMKAN-_SSU_!"

Kasamatsu hanya diam dan tersenyum sedih. Kini wajahnya tak tampak lagi akan ekspresi mengejek Kise yang takut berlebihan. Ekspresinya sendu ketika menatap tubuh Kise dari bawah hingga atas. Kalau boleh jujur, Kasamatsu merasa bersyukur bahwa Kise tidak menjadi korban dari keganasan sepasang kekasih, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa kau tidak dibunuh oleh mereka. Melihat siswa satu sekolah yang terbunuh akibat rasa dendam 'mereka', membuat hatiku ini sangat sesak." Kasamatsu berkata jujur. Ia memegang dada kirinya sendiri, berharap bahwa jantungnya itu masih bisa berdetak lagi. Tapi, percuma.

Kise merasa tak enak dengan sikap awalnya. Akhirnya pemuda berambut kuning itu kembali duduk di atas meja, dan memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Kasamatsu yang menunduk. "_Ano_, apakah kau juga korban dari dua makhluk tadi?"

Kasamatsu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku korban pertama mereka, untuk SMA Kaijou."

Suasana menjadi hening. Kise sibuk merenungi apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Kasamatsu kembali merenungi nasibnya yang bisa dibilang sial. Namun, Kasamatsu tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan arwah sepasang kekasih itu. Karena ia mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka menjadi seperti itu. Yah, pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu merasa jika ini memang takdirnya.

"Akashi dan Kuroko bilang, namamu Kise Ryouta, kan? Hm, sebaiknya kau berjaga-jaga untuk sekarang ini."

Kise mengerenyitkan dahinya. Apa maksud dari perkataan arwah yang sesungguhnya adalah _senpai_-nya itu? "Apa maksudmu, _Senpai_?"

Kasamatsu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Seolah-olah ia masih dapat bernafas sebagai seorang manusia pada umumnya. "Karena... sepasang kekasih itu tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang telah melihat rupa mereka... tetap hidup."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kise menyesal telah memberanikan diri untuk menjelajahi gedung SMA Kaijou pada malam hari...

.

**9_+_9**

.

'_JLEGERR!'_

Petir masih menggelegar di luar sana. Rintik-rintik hujanpun mulai menemani nuansa malam yang sarat akan kengerian akibat ulah dari sepasang kekasih yang ingin membalaskan dendam mereka.

Merekalah, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

_** "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya..."**_

Sosok arwah dengan perut terkoyak dan kulit pucat pasi itu tersenyum. Senyum sedih. Perlahan kedua matanya itu mengalirkan air mata darah yang menjadikan tangisannya semakin terlihat dan terdengar pilu.

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuuro-kun..."**_

Arwah dengan sisi wajah bagian kiri yang hancur lebur itu tersenyum. Sama sedih dan laranya dengan arwah pemuda berambut biru muda yang kini telah ia himpit ke tembok. Mata kananya mengeluarkan air mata, sedangkan lubang pada mata kirinya yang lepas itu mengalirkan air mata darah yang jauh lebih pekat dari pada pemuda berambut _baby blue_.

Dengan gemetar, keduanya mempersatukan belah bibir mereka dalam tangisan sesak penuh emosi kesedihan. Pemuda merah itu melumat pelan bibir sang pemuda biru muda dengan rasa sengsara yang begitu terasa, sedangkan pemuda biru muda mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar pada leher pemuda merah, dan membalas ciumannya dengan diiringi isak tangis yang menyayat hati.

Mereka berciuman, tapi tak ada kehangatan yang menjalar. Jelas saja. Karena mereka... sudah mati...

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author's Note :

Oke, saya kejam. Saya kejam karena telah membuat OTP saya sendiri menjadi seperti ini. #Pundung  
Tapi entahlah, tiba-tiba saya mendapat ide untuk membuat fic dengan ide cerita seperti ini lantaran saya menonton anime 'Corpse Party' bersama teman 2 hari yang lalu.  
Ya, selama 4 hari ini saya menginap di rumah teman untuk belajar bersama dan mempersiapkan segala hal untuk masuk universitas. Jujur saja, saya males. Tapi kalau gak dikejar dari sekarang, saya bakal ketinggalan, dan itu pasti. ('-_-)

Mumpung Cuma 4 episode, jadi saya dan 3 teman saya memutuskan untuk nonton anime ini sekitar pukul 1 pagi untuk mengusir gundah lantaran begadang mengerjakan tugas, ujung-ujungnya yang bisa tidur cuma saya dan yang punya rumah, 2 lainnya masih ketakutan dan gak bisa tidur. Hahaha :D

Oke, sudahi acara curcolnya. Fic ini saya buat di waktu senggang sekolah. Jadi maaf sekali kalau berantakkan dan gak horror. Oh iya, deskripsinya sengaja saya sedikitkan supaya masih bisa diletakkan di rated T. Tapi kalau masih kelewatan, mungkin di chapter berikutnya akan saya letakkan di rated M. Dan ada humor –fail- nya sedikit, biar yang baca jadi gak tegang, hehe :D

Chapter ini, Aomine belum nongol! Ahahaha :D tenang saja, yang bakal jadi seme-nya Kise tetap Aomine Daiki seorang~. Kasamatsu disini lebih saya arahkan seperti seorang kakak untuk Kise :')

Yosh! Fic ini bakal pendek dan cuma berisi 4 chapter seperti 4 episode pada Corpse Party :D

Dan untuk Winter Heart, sepertinya saya baru bisa meng-uploadnya hari senin. Chapter 5 sudah selesai, tapi karena saya gak bawa flashdisk yang berisi chapter 5 itu, jadinya gak bisa saya upload bareng fic ini :((

_Gomen, Minna-san_ T_T

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi :))


End file.
